Hospitality
by GirlX2
Summary: He was running on all fours. Of course, that was perfectly normal; he was a rabbit, after all. Even as a humanoid Pooka, there were certain things you couldn't avoid, The fact that he couldn't run on two legs right now was a bit more troubling. What does Bunnymund truly fear?
1. Chapter 1

Hospitality

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

He was running on all fours. Of course, that was perfectly normal; he was a rabbit, after all. Even as a humanoid Pooka, there were certain things you couldn't avoid,

The fact that he _couldn't_ run on two legs right now was a bit more troubling.

He was at home in the Warren. Everything was smashed; the great stone eggs, the chocolates and hardboiled treats he'd spent weeks on, all ruined. He raced past the devastation, barely even aware of it..

The dog nipped at his heels, and he managed to spring a little further in his next bound.

He risked a glance back, and his heart, already in overdrive, beat even faster. It was no normal dog; it was on of Pitch's black-sand nightmares. It was the size of a Dingo; a relative giant.

He scurried towards the glittering river which he couldn't hope to swim in this state. It might as well have been the Murray river.

"Run, little rabbit." Pitch's voice was cool. The shadow trailed at his feet.

"Get out of my warren!" Bunnymund snarled, knowing there was nothing the least bit intimidating about him anymore. He was a foot tall, for the Queen's sake.

"You really think a half dozen children were enough to bring you back? You failed the _world_." Pitch's shadow followed on his heels . "It was only a matter of time. And now, time is up."

He let out an undignified yelp as something grabbed him by the neck. For a moment, he was sure it was the nightmare dingo, fangs sinking into his neck.

When he saw Pitch's face he wished it was only the dog.

"You don't scare me!" He put up his tiny fists. "Try me in a fair fight."

Pitch laughed." This is a fair fight! You failed, you suffered the consequences, and I came to enjoy the spoils."

To Bunnymunds horror, Pitch began sketching something in the air with black sand. A small rabbit hutch.

"Pitch, you can't—"

"Can't what? Can't lock you away like you Guardians locked me away?" Pitch shook him viciously. "Consider this a down payment on all the misery you'll go through for the next three hundred years or so. Alone, forgotten, and invisible."

Bunnymund thrashed, trying to bite or scratch his captor. "The others will come for me!"

"I'm counting on it." Pitch hissed, shoving him into the hutch. "How much of you will be left to save?"

Bunnymund fought the instinct to cower in the corner of the hutch. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He was a Guardian, not some sniveling pet rabbit fresh off the mill.

"You can't kill me." He wished his voice hadn't quavered on the last syllable.

"Kill you? No, perhaps not." Pitch smiled, deformed teeth glinting. "But just how long do you think it'll be before you wish I could?"

As the world around him went dark, Bunnymund gave in to instinct and curled up in the far corner of the hutch, trembling.

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N I don't know if this is a nightmare Bunnymund is having, or the prolog to a longer fic. I'll just have to see if my muse gives me more inspiration…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hospitality, Chapter Two

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

Jack's eyes were wide as he surveyed the devastation around him. "Bunny?"

He didn't expect an answer. The whole warren was in ruins. If Bunnymund had been anywhere nearby there was no way this would have happened.

He'd only been coming to check on Bunnymund. After the disaster last Easter, the Guardian of Hope had been a bit burned out. All of the others agreed that an occasional check-up would be a good idea. Now, with only a month to go, they were popping in more frequently, helping with whatever they could. Even so, Bunnymund seemed a little spread thin.

As Jack flew through the tunnels, desperately searching for some sign of life. Nothing but broken eggs decorated the grass. Jack knelt by a large patch of eggshells, hoping to find some clue. As he shifted the smashed decorations, his eyes fell on a patch of blackness.

'How could anything be black _here_?' The Warren was a den of life and color: nothing here was ever black.

"Sand." Jack hissed. He cast a patch of frost over the spot, hoping to contain it until the others got here. Pitch had taken Bunnymund, and there was no way Jack could handle it himself. He'd just have to hope the Pitch hadn't done anything…irreversible.

0o0o0o0o0

When Pitch re-opened the walls of the hutch, Bunnymund sprang to the bars, trying to pretend he hadn't been huddled in a corner. "Pitch, if you don't let me out you'll wish your mother never met your father."

"Now now, no need to be surely, little one." Pitch cooed mockingly. "Let you out? Of course."

Pitch, to Bunnymund's shock, actually unlatched the hutch's door. The Pooka shot forward, not caring what Pitch was planning. If he could just get to the floor he could open a tunnel to anywhere else. He'd dig it himself, if that's what it took. And if his current form was any indication, he'd have to dig.

To his horror, the floor was tiled. He wouldn't be digging through it in his state. No wonder Pitch had let him out.

Well, he could still run. Right into the pitch-black tunnels, where Pitch no doubt had some nightmare waiting to snatch him up and devour him whole.

"Why are you doing this?" He drew himself onto his hind legs. It made him feel exactly one iota better.

"My dear Bunnymund, as I previously explained, I have done nothing." Pitch knelt down to address him. "Nothing new, anyway. You lost the belief of the world last year, and those children who helped you get back to...your _preferred _state could only do so much."

Bunnymund bristled. How dare that half-faded excuse for an anthropomorphic personification say that! He was still E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope, the last Pooka, and a billion times beyond what Pitch could ever hope to achieve. Even children who knew for a fact that Pitch existed weren't scared of him.

"You've got about three seconds to take me topside before I lose my temper." Bunnymund growled.

"You're free to go..._if_ you think you can get out by yourself." Pitch got up, smirking. "I highly suggest you take advantage of my hospitality and remain here. I can't promise your safety outside this chamber."

"Yeah, it's a bloody walk through the park." Bunnymund snorted. "Sooner or later the others will nip into your hideout and rescue me. If you're lucky they'll only beat you within an inch of your life and not half an inch."

"Big talk, little Thumper."

"Shut it, you forgotten phantom."

"Well, I'd love to stay here and match wits with you, but I'm afraid duty calls." Pitch looked bored. "I've got some other things in the fire beside you."

He melted into the shadows.

"Oi! Pitch, you come back here and..." Bunnymund trailed off. Pitch was already gone. "Bugger."

Well, better take advantage of the opportunity. He'd never been to Pitch's lair; maybe there was a way out. He began nosing around, hoping for a whiff of fresh air or something green and growing. His powers were gone, but he could still follow a scent better than the best mortal rabbits.

All he could smell was dust and rot. Nothing lived down here, and nothing ever would. This was the place life and Hope came to die.

He shivered.

The light was dim, but he could see well enough. The roof had to be somewhere above him, but it was swallowed in darkness. Large cages hung on chains. Some contained black-sand nightmares. These moved restlessly, tasting his fear. The walls were craggy, unadorned. Some furniture was in the space, all carved from stone, all cold and hard. Bunnymund hopped over to a chair that would have easily seated him at normal size. He placed his forepaws on one of the legs, wondering if he could even make the hop in this state,

"When I get back to normal I'm going to drag Pitch into a tanning salon." His voice echoed weakly. One of the nightmare horses snorted eagerly.

'Well, there's two options; either I stay here and wait for the others to find me, or try one of the tunnels branching off this cavern and hope it leads to the surface. But Pitch has probably got traps in the tunnels.' He shook his head in frustration. 'I can't stay here!'

He hopped close to one of tunnels. If there was anything in there, he'd outrun it. Of course he would! He was the last Pooka, fastest in existence! He could outrun the wind itself. Nothing Pitch had in there could touch him.

He hopped into the darkness, emboldened. He'd beat this, get back to the surface, and find a way to make the little ankle-biters believe. He'd done it before, he could do it again. He'd gladly take the other Guardian's help, but he'd shoulder the bulk of the work. It was still a month to Easter, and by the Man in the Moon, he'd do it. He'd…

Something breathed on him, hot and wet in the darkness. The fur on his back rose in hackles. The unmistakable sound of panting followed.

Bunnymund sprang into a run, his footfalls all but noiseless. Even so, the nightmare persuing him was even quieter. All he could hear was an occasional panting breath, followed by a wet blast of heat.

The darkness was total; he couldn't see a thing. He'd just have to hope he didn't run into a wall or a dead end.

"Enjoying a little jog?" Pitch called out.

"Pitch, call it off!" He scrabbled as he nearly slammed into a wall, skidding away at the last second.

"I think not. You were warned."

"Fine." He barreled forward, head down, feet flying. He wouldn't be caught again, never never nev—

The stone wall nearly knocked him out. He let out a small groan, wobbled, and fell on his side. If Pitch hadn't distracted him…

Something closed over his neck, hot an d sharp and wet. He thrashed, clawing at the nightmare holding him in its jaws. His paws simply flew through the sand.

He grunted in pain as the thing clamped down like a vise and shook. "Get…off!"

The vise became a iron maiden, sharp points digging into his soft fur. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

He cried out, not caring if Pitch was listening and gloating. His panic drove all other thoughts from his head. Sheer animal terror gripped him. He had to end the pain, somehow, some way, _any_ way…

The pressure was gone, the pain gone, the teeth digging into his flesh gone. Something still held him as he struggled, but it was gentle. He kicked, but whatever it was didn't let go. Soft, soothing touches slid through his fur, down his back, behind his ears. Slowly his struggles stopped, his cries subsiding. He gave in to the feeling of safety, letting the warm hands sooth away his trembling.

The darkness ebbed away, and he saw his savior. Pitch was holding him, long thin fingers entangled in his fur.

"Poor little rabbit. So vulnerable to the predators of the world." Pitch sneered down at him.

Bunnymund felt his whole body contract in horror. "You…what have you _done_?"

"I've simply shown you that you're not invulnerable to fear." Pitch opened the door to the hutch. They were back in the main chamber. "You, the Guardian of Hope, are just as fearful as everyone else."

Bunnymund shuddered violently in Pitch's grip. That thing was holding him, had stroked his fur, scratched his ears, had…

The Guardian scampered into the corner of the hutch the instant after Pitch set him down. He was trembling all over, and he wasn't able to stop. He watched his captor, eyes wide. "You're a _monster_."

"Hmm. Seems I've gone and upset you." Pitch didn't even bother to shut the door. His guest wouldn't try leaving via the tunnels again. "Very well. I'll leave you alone to collect yourself."

Pitch vanished into the shadows, chuckling.

Bunnymund curled into a ball, shivering. What was Pitch doing to him? How could he let himself be comforted by that son of a motherless dingo?

'What is happening to me?'

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued…

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N Remember, reviews are love. **


	3. Chapter 3

Some Fantastic, Chapter Three

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

"This is very bad." North looked over the devastation. Tooth darted about nervously, a cloud of faeries circling her. Sandy drifted and bobbed, nervous thoughts twisting over his head.

"Does anyone think Pitch isn't behind this?" Jake gestured to the black sand he'd found.

"No, of course not." Tooth shared a look with the others who nodded. "What do we do now? Bunny's gone and it's only-Molar in Daytona, go go!-a month until Easter."

"Pitch knows this." North rumbled. "I am surprised; this is exactly what he tried last year."

"Not exactly. He tried to end the belief, not kidnap Bunny." Tooth said miserably. "Of course, with Bunny gone and Easter ruined two years in a row-"

"That's not going to happen." Jack snapped. "We're going to find Bunny and get him home in plenty of time for Easter."

"Well, Jack, you are only one to be in Pitch's lair." North reasoned. "You have best chance of locating it."

"So you'll stay here and work on the eggs?"

"Of course! Is long time until Christmas. And if Tooth and Sandy can help at all-"

"Of course we will." Tooth gave him a nervous smile. "But if you find Pitch or Bunny, you'll contact us right away. Right Jack?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Jack said, distracted. He was trying to remember where Pitch's lair had been; the hole had sealed itself on top of him: it wouldn't be easy to find.

"Good!" North clapped his hands."I bring Yetis and Elves, and we begin work. When Bunny gets home he'll be right on schedule."

Decision made, Tooth zipped off, her faeries trailing behind her. Jack rose into the air, following her out of the Warren. Sandy signed something to North, who nodded gravely.

"Yes Sandy, I know. Is serious. But Jack is good boy; he will find Pitch in plenty of time."

Sandy nodded, a bit unsure, and followed the other Guardians out of the Warren. He knew Pitch better than the others, and kidnapping just to mess Easter up wasn't his style. He was more hands on. Whatever he was doing with Bunnymund, it wasn't going to be as simple as locking the Pooka up in a cage and gloating.

Well. Jack would find him. They'd just have to hope he'd be alright.

0o0o0o0o0

Bunnymund had spent the better part of two hours trying to scrub the feel of Pitch's hands off his body. It wasn't working. He would have given anything to be at home, diving into one of the cool, clear brooks in the Warren. Anything to feel clean again. Even the dank groundwater that flowed somewhere in this place would have been welcome.

His neck was still hurting from the nightmare bites. He'd even found a patch of drying blood. He didn't mind that so much; it hurt, but he'd gotten bitten by all manner of housepets on his rounds. He's survive, as long as he didn't try to leave again. The door to the hutch stood open, mockingly.

'Go. Go you sorry excuse for a Sheila's plaything!' He made himself step closer to the edge of the hutch. He couldn't leave, but he could check out the main chamber again. Maybe there was something he'd missed, some tiny crack in the floor or the walls...

He tried to steel himself to jump, but his legs began to tremble. What if Pitch was out there, waiting for him to make a move? The thought of that thing touching him again...

'You are a Guardian. Are you really afraid of that sorry sod?'

Yes. But he'd be damned if he let Pitch see that fear again. He jumped out of the cage.

"That took guts. Good thing my little pet didn't rip them out of your belly." Pitch materialized, laughing.

"What do you want?" Bunnymund snarled. "You've dragged me down here to destroy Easter. Why not just lock me up and be done with it?"

"What fun would that be?" Pitch sat in the large stone chair. "You mustn't think I'm all business, Bunnymund."

Bunnymund fought the urge to get back into the hutch. "Just a bit of fun , eh?"

"Exactly!" Pitch clapped his hands together, once. "I should have known you'd understand. Hope and Fear have such an intimate relationship."

The fur stood up all along his spine, but he didn't flinch. "You're just toying with me."

"You make it sound so sordid." Pitch affected a wounded air.

"Spare me. When the others—"

"Don't you get it? Even if they do come, it changes NOTHING!" Pitch vanished into the shadows. "Nothing those fools do means a thing to me."

"Right. Because you're just overflowing with others who can see you."

"You **insolent**—"

Something slammed into him, sending him flying into the cavern wall.

"—_little_—"

He bit back a yelp as he was snatched him by the ears.

"**Fleabag!**"

"Some fun, eh?" He managed a grin.

"You think you've tasted fear? You are mistaken, little rabbit." All of Pitch's coll was gone. "I haven't taught you the meaning of fear."

"Try me."

"Try yourself." Pitch held him over a gaping crevise in the floor.

"Pitch—"

He let go.

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued…

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N You always hurt the ones you love...meaning me and Bunnymund, no9t Pitch and Bunnymund. I don't really have a perferred ship with RotG. Yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hospitality chapter Four

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't pitch black in the oubliette (no pun intended). Bunnymund could actually see just beyond the end of his whiskers. Shadows flitted freely. He looked up, but there was no discernible light source. The hole was a tiny circle of light, far above his head. If he'd been a mortal rabbit a fall like that would have killed him. As it was, he was just shaken.

He felt the dirt beneath his paws and grinned mirthlessly. Pitch had slipped up. He couldn't open a magical tunnel, but he sure-as-sunshine could _dig _one. It might take forever, but he was getting out of here.

He set to work, ignoring the shadows and anything else Pitch might have kept in the hole. If he worked quickly enough he'd have a bunny-sized tunnel that nothing else could slip through. Or at least, nothing large enough to hurt him.

The dirt came away easily beneath his paws, light and crumbly, and for a while he was able to lose himself in the task. He was a bunny, after all. Digging was in his nature. Soon he had a nice tunnel going. Once or twice he thought he heard something snuffling at the entrance, but he ignored it. He was done giving Pitch fear to work with.

After a few hours (he had a marvelous internal clock) Bunnymund broke into a large chamber. It wasn't so large as the one with the cages, but it was at least the size of an average kid's bedroom. It seemed to be just another part of Pitch's twisted home, a stop in a down-sloping passage.

'I can work with this.' It'd be more dangerous, but faster. He could follow this passage to the surface. He'd just have to keep an ear out for trouble.

He raced upwards, not hearing a thing behind or in front of him. If he heard so much as a breath, he'd dig himself a hole to hide in. He was not letting Pitch touch him again. Ever.

Something further up the passage scrabbled downwards. Bunnymund slid to a stop scanned the wall for a dig site. Whatever it was was coming slowly. By the time it was in grabbing distance, he'd dug out a small hole and hidden himself. He watched as the form came closer. It was roughly man-sized, and barely moving, as if unsure of it's footing. It helped itself along with a crooked stick...

He froze, not daring to believe what he was seeing.

"Bunny, you'd better appreciate this." Jack's voice was hushed and grim. "You annoying overgrown kangaroo."

"Jack!" He sprung from the hole.

"Whoa!" Jack lept into the air and hung there. "You scared me!"

"Mate, you've no idea how glad I am to see you." He let out a small laugh. "I knew you'd be looking. Pitch-"

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Never heard a bunny make _that _noise before."

"Ha ha, I'm gruff, no fun, I get it. This is serious!" Bunnymund grumbled. "We've gotta-"

To his embarrassment, Jack reached out and scratched him under the ear. One leg thumped and his speech faltered.

"You are adorable." Jack grinned. "What the heck are you doing all the way down here?"

"Pitch..." He struggled to find the words and batted Jack's hand away. "Cut that out! We've gotta go before Pitch finds us."

Jack retracted his hand. "Look little guy, I'm sure whatever you're going on about is super important, but I've got bigger problems."

A flash of white hot anger washed over him. "Jokes over, Frosty. Let's get out of here so I can get un-cute and back to work."

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to offend you." Jack held out his hands in surrender. "Look, I'm here looking for a buddy. Six foot tall, sorta weaponized, fur about your color. Have you seen him?"

"What are you bloody playing at?!" Bunnymund roared. "If we don't get out of here that monster is going to-"

"I'm sure that all would be super helpful if I spoke rabbit." Jack cut him off. "Bunnymund would be able to, probably. So we've just gotta find him. Any chance you can just lead me there?"

"You...don't understand a word I'm saying, do you?"

He felt like he was about to faint. This couldn't be happening. He was a Pooka! Pookas spoke the human and animal languages with ease. The only way this could be happening was if...if...

'There's not even one child left who believes in me.'

Jack reached out to him. "Hey, are you okay?'

Bunnymund backed away from the touch. His whole body felt numb. This couldn't be happening. He'd been the best Easter Bunny, even when he'd mucked it up last year there'd been a few believers left. The other Guardians had been able to see him, hear him...

Yet there Jack stood, uncomprehending.

"No..." He moaned, backing into the darkness. "No, please no."

Jack stood to follow him. "Easy, little guy. Don't run-"

He ran.

0o0o0o0o0

Jack scanned the ground. He'd been looking for Pitch's lair for what seemed like weeks. It'd only been a few days, but it was time they could ill afford to lose. There was no telling what Pitch was putting Bunny through.

Jack shuddered remembering what Pitch had done to him. He hoped...he hoped...

He hoped that Hope was alright.

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N Just in case someone was confused, no Jack wasn't really in Pitch's lair. That's all Pitch screwing with Bunnymund's head (and it's not over).**


	5. Chapter 5

Hospitality, chapter Five

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

He didn't know how long he ran: the marvelous internal clock had failed him. His mind had gone blank, and animal instinct had taken over. And when a bunny was scared, it wanted to go down into the earth.

Finally he couldn't run anymore. He dropped to the dirt floor, panting, heart thudding, eyes squeezed shut. Jack hadn't been able to understand him. He'd been reduced to an animal. Not even the other Guardians would recognize him in this state. The children had all given up on him, even Jamie and his friends. The only thing separating him from being a regular rabbit was his intelligence.

Mother had always told him that the Pooka came from regular rabbits, and they could go back to being like them if they were very bad. It'd terrified him when he was young, but as he grew, he assumed it was just tales told to keep him in line.

Seemed his Mother had been telling the truth all along.

'No! No, I won't let that happen.' He pressed his paw to his face, shutting out the dark world around him. 'I _can't.'_

But what _could_he do? He was trapped in Pitch's lair, lost, physically helpless, and unintelligible to his fellow Guardians.

"Beginning to see the picture?" Pitch stood in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Bunnymund curled into a ball.

"Well, if you're sure about that, I can go." Pitch replied.

"Wait! You can still understand me?" Bunnymund jumped to his feet.

"Of course. Fear knows no language." Pitch waved his hand dismissively. "You could be a slug and I'd be able to speak to you. Provided there was a liberal amount of salt around, of course."

Bunnymund suppressed a shudder. "Why are you keeping me here? I can't save Easter like this."

Pitch cocked his head to the side. "I always wanted a pet."

Before he could get to is feet, Pitch had snatched him by the scruff of his neck. "Doesn't that just scream poetic justice? Hope being the pet of Fear? Think of what I could do with you by my side!"

"No!"

"Yes. The two of us have been banished from the world. But together-"

"I won't help you!" Bunnymund snarled. "I'll die first."

"If anyone could kill you, it would be me." Pitch bared his teeth in what someone with no real-life encounters might call 'a grin.' "But you have no choice, Bunnymund. Or you won't in a few more weeks."

"Weeks?" Bunnymund echoed.

"It won't take that long for your pesky sentience to die. But it does take a while to train a pet." Pitch vanished them both through the shadows, back to the main chamber. "It's already begun. I don't foresee you trying to run again. What would you be running to? Life as a mortal rabbit, pursued by large hungry animals, with only the fading memory of your greatness?"

"Th-the others-"

"Can't tell the difference between you and Peter Cottontail." Pitch smirked, and carried him towards the hutch. "It's simple; you'll be staying with me. In a few days, you won't even know you were ever anything beside my pet."

Bunnymund tried to force out a jab, a jibe, some snarky remark to put Pitch off his game. There was nothing left to say.

"Good boy." Pitch placed him gently inside the hutch. "I'll be back soon."

He vanished into the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0

"You still haven't found? It has been over a week, Jack!"

"Look, I've still got a job to do." Jack bristled as North paced the Warren. "I'm doing all I can."

"Jack, if you cannot find-"

"I know! No one else can. Bunny's life might depend on this and I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!"

North's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "You cannot lose hope, Jack. Lose hope, and we never find him."

Jack slumped to the ground. "What else can I do, North? I've tried everything, but I can't find the entrance."

North nodded. "It is time to ask Man in Moon. If he cannot help, no one can."

"If he bothers to even try."

"I know you and Manny have had differences-"

"300 years of indifference, North. But if he can help us get Bunny back, I'll let it go."

"Good."

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N Somehow, Pitch didn't seem evi; enough to me in the movies. I fixed that as best I could.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hospitality, chapter Six

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

Jack stood, shoulders hunched, hands deep in the pocket of his hoodie while North tried to talk to Manny. It was a one-sided conversation, as far as he could tell. So, completely the norm.

"Manny, I know you saw where Pitch took Bunny." North was exasperated. "We need you to tell. Easter is right around corner."

Nothing.

"I told you not to waste your breath." Jack scowled at the ghostly moon. "He only talks when it's convenient. Need a new Guardian and he's little miss chatty Cathy. Need help saving one? Forget it."

"Jack-"

"How many times did we ask for his help when Pitch destroyed belief? How many times did I _beg _him to tell me why I was here? He could have pointed me to Tooth any time, but he never did!" Jack snarled. "He doesn't care about us. All he cares about is...is..."

"The children?" North suggested quietly.

"Whatever. I'm going to go look for Bunny again." Jack jumped off the balcony. He could surf the winds back to North America in no time, even with a few necessary stops.

North cast a wary glance into the sky. "Is that it? He needs to keep looking? Or you have nothing to say, old friend?"

There was no answer. North didn't take it personally.

0o0o0o0o0

Pitch watched from the shadows as Bunnymund processed his fate. The nightmare he'd crafted had worked perfectly. It wasn't all lies, of course; the belief in Bunnymund _was _rather thin this year. If there was any mishap, he could very well end up like his mortal brethren. The process had merely been expedited.

It wasn't as if he had any particular grudge against Bunnymund. All of the Guardians had put him here...although Frost had particularly hurt. This wasn't about revenge, though. This was about securing the place of Fear in the natural order. Those fools had no idea what'd they'd done by removing him. Without fear, what drove you to strive for your Dreams? What made you appreciate Wonder? What gave you cause to revel in happy Memory?

What made you understand how good Joy really was?

Fear wasn't evil, in and of itself. Fear was necessary to survival. Without fear, would Jack have saved his little sister all those years ago? Fear of losing her, fear of what his Mother would say when he told her, fear of life without her? Fun may have saved her, but fear had driven the savior. How many young lives had been lost due to a lack of Fear? He couldn't be everywhere at once, even before this. Now, he was nowhere.

If those short-sighted pedagogues understood half the damage they'd caused, they'd have been running to his aid. It was hardly his fault if he had to kidnapped and torture one of the chosen ones to get them in motion. If Bunnymund became collateral damaged, that was their doing.

And if he _did _succumb, that was alright. Pitch really did need a pet to liven things up down here. The fear that Bunnymund was sending his was didn't hurt either. It had been far too long since he'd supped on good, solid fear. If keeping that furball terrified helped him to collect even a fraction of his power back, it was all worth it.

The children would thank him

0o0o0o0o0

To be continued...

0o0o0o0o0

**A/N I'd love to write Pitch off as a heartless monster, especially after what he's put Bunnymund through. It seems like there's something deeper at work...he even surprised ****_me _****with that plan.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hospitality, Chapter Seven

By GirlX2

0o0o0o0o0

Jack brushed dirt away from the crack in the frosted earth, heart thudding. He'd missed it on his earlier searches. It was rapidly widening into a deep, dark rift into the earth.

He needed to get the others. He wanted to get down there without stopping.

He looked into the sky. "North! I'm going in. Get here as quick as you can!"

He dropped into the hole, and almost heard the shout from the North Pole as whatever surveillance the Guardian of wonder had on him reported his actions.

'I'm coming Kangaroo. Hold on.'

0o0o0o0o0

Pitch smiled as Jack made his way down the tunnel. It'd taken him bloody long enough.

0o0o0o0o0

Jake's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness; he often worked at night. Not much seemed to have changed since his last visit. Still dark, still deathly quiet aside from the creeping footsteps you could swear you head right behind you.

Pitch perfect, really.

"Where are you, Bunny?" He didn't expect an answer. If Pitch had subdued the Easter Bunny this long, chances were he was knocked out, tied up, and gagged. There was no way the big fluffball would go down without a fight.

The small huffing noise was completely unexpected. It sounded like someone trying desperately to get themselves under control after a bout of crying.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jack gripped his staff tightly. It could be a trick, a nightmare set to catch intruders unawares.

"Just keep moving you chilly sod." Bunnymund's voice was quiet and sad.

"Bunny! Where are you?!" Jack spun around. Bunnymund's voice was coming from the right, but he couldn't see a thing.

"When you see I'm just a stupid rabbit in a cage will you go? Pitch will be back soon."

"What are you talking about you furry idiot?" Jack edged closer to the voice.

There was a small intake of breath. "Can you...understand me?"

"Of course I can!" Jack thought he saw something box-like in the darkness.

"But...last time..."

"What last time? I've been looking for you for weeks!" Jack spotted the hutch and moved to it, heart sinking. "Bunny, what's going on?"

The tiny fluffball in the cage looked into the distance, face contorted in rage.

"I'm going to kill that gumby nightmare."

0o0o0o0o0

**Sorry for the delay. Inspiration well has been a bit dry. **


End file.
